


Just A Little Bit More

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old Writing, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Cedric has a thing for Harry's scars.





	Just A Little Bit More

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is was originally posted on my LiveJournal (yep I'm that old, lol) alll the way back in 2006. Dear God. I don't think it's aged that badly. Hopefully?????

Cedric ran his hand down Harry's bare chest. Cedric had always had a 'thing' for scars, every scar told a story, Harry's scars always told stories of pain. He allowed his fingers to trace the newest scar that started at Harry's right shoulder and zig zaged its way down to his left hip. Cedric's favorite scar of Harry's had to be his lighting bolt one his forehead, that was the beginning of Harry's scars. Harry stirred a little in his sleep and Cedric placed a loving kiss on the lighting bolt scar. Cedric would always love Harry, but he would always love his scars just that little bit more


End file.
